Le Vide
by Cha Darcy
Summary: Et oui avec ma chance, je prévois du moins dans ce sinistre scénario que si un jour je saute/tombe, la seule personne qui sera présente, sera un boudin immonde"


Le vide, voilà ce que je te contemple depuis maintenant trois heures du haut de la voilière. Trois longues heures, que j'ai passé à m'imaginer tomber de diverses façons dans ce vide qui me fascine tant. Tantôt, je tombais accidentellement, tantôt on me poussait, tantôt je sautais. Oui je sautais. Moi le grand Draco Malfoy, j'ai envisagé le fait que je pouvais sauter consciemment. Mais c'était seulement une possibilité…

Lorsque mentalement je tombais, je ressentais tout à la puissance mille : le vent qui sifflait à mes oreilles, les odeurs de la nature, mes vêtements qui se gonflaient d'air et qui me ralentissaient, la sensation d'heurter la terre humide et même parfois, j'imaginais une voix qui me regrettait. J'imaginais que cette voix provenait d'une gorge féminine et qu'elle ne pouvait se détacher de ma chute. Que tout le temps que je tombais, elle criait. J'ai imaginé ensuite quatre scénarios que je jugeais possible en admettant seulement que la voix féminine ait été présente :

**Scénario un :**

_Je tombais, m'écrasais lamentablement au sol et mourrais sur le coup tandis que la jeune fille a qui appartenait la voix me regardait du haut, totalement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir mais n'étant pas attachée à moi, elle survivait aisément (et même si c'était la fille belette ou quelqu'un qui m'aimait autant, peut être aurait-elle crié de soulagement…)._

**Scénario deux :**

_Comme précédemment, je tombais, m'écrasais par terre, me brisais le dos à cause d'un souaffle que Bibine avait oublié de ranger puis je mourrais mais cette fois, au lieu de rester sagement en haut et de prévenir quelqu'un de ce qui s'était passé, la jeune sotte me suivait et tomber lourdement sur mon corps qui était heureusement déjà mort et qui ne pouvait ainsi pas ressentir le poids qui lui tombait dessus et, que j'imaginais immense _( et oui avec ma chance, je prévois ( du moins dans ce sinistre scénario) que si un jour je saute-tombe, la seule personne qui sera présente, sera un boudin immonde, dont je ne connaîtrais (heureusement) pas l'existence avant qu'elle ne me vrille les tympans avec son cri et qu'elle ne s'écrase sur mon pauvre cadavre après avoir sauté à son tour)

**Scénario trois :**

_Pour ne pas changer, je chutais de la voilière, entendais un cri de fille mais là, attention, tout commençait à prendre une nouvelle forme. Disons pour simplifier les choses, que ma cape me ralentissait énormément et que j'avais le temps de me retourner, de voir la jeune fille ( qui là était magnifique ), je disais donc, de voir la jeune fille en train de pleurer _( je la comprends, perdre un aussi bel homme que moi, ça ne peut que faire pleurer)_, je lui adressai alors un sourire encourageant avant de tomber sur le sol et là rien que de l'herbe douce, et moi qui arborait l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel…Du moins d'un ange mort, tombé du ciel…Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de rester magnifiquement sexy, cela dit en passant. Ensuite, la jeune fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps _(étrange que je pense ça alors que dés qu'une personne pleure, je n'ai qu'une seule envie et ce n'est pas de la consoler. Plutôt de la frapper pour qu'au moins elle puisse pleurer sur quelque chose de tangible…), _me faisait ériger une statue avec toutes mes autres groupies _(Ah je les déteste, elles me feraient presque peur. Mais au moins elles ont du goût, je dois le reconnaître) _et créaient ensuite une nouvelle religion en mon honneur. _

Quoique, je crois que ça elles l'ont déjà fait…Ca fait quelques temps que je vois plusieurs filles (et même quelques garçons…Que voulez-vous, je suis irrésistible) porter sur la main ou le cou un petit dragon animé, entouré d'un serpent lui aussi animé, qui me saluent dés qu'ils me voient (les tatouages pas les fans, hein ! De toutes manières, s'ils me saluaient sauf cas exceptionnels, je ne daignerais sans doute pas répondre…Faut pas pousser, y a pas marqué « Notre Dame De La Charité » non plus).

**Scénario Quatre :**

_J'allais cette fois sauter lorsque quelqu'un m'aurait entouré le torse de ses bras et m'aurait retenu avant que je ne me laisse tomber dans le vide. Cette personne aurait ensuite posé sa tête contre mon dos et m'aurait forcé à reculer tout en me maintenant contre elle. Elle m'aurait ensuite lâché et m'aurait dit…_

« Bonjour Draco ! Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? Désolée pour le retard ! »

La principale raison qui fait que je ne sauterai jamais du haut de la voilière se tient devant moi. Hermione Granger se tient devant moi. L'air un peu contrit et un sourire penaud sur le visage, elle s'approche de moi en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Et je l'admire une nouvelle fois car elle n'est pas belle comme le voudrait le monde, elle est belle parce qu'elle est elle-même et qu'elle n'utilise aucun faux-semblants. Elle est magnifique parce qu'elle est différente.

« Hermione ! Ca fait juste trois heures que je suis dans le froid de cette voilière et pour passer le temps j'ai mangé des dragées surprises, donc ne sois pas surprise si tu reçois une lettre de menaces venant de mon fan-club, se plaignant du fait que je sois devenu obèse ….»

« Nous n'avions rendez-vous qu'il y a vingt minutes…Pourquoi as-tu attendu trois heures ? »

« Il faut croire que je n'ai rien d'autres à faire que d'attendre une Gryffondor dans une voilière vide et glaciale… »

« Pauvre chou…Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ? »

« Ca ne devrait pas être bien compliqué » Répondis-je en l'embrassant tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre un mur et nouait ses bras autour de mon cou…


End file.
